1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a new method for the formation of carbon-carbon bonds.
More specifically, the invention relates to a one-step method for converting a carbon-hydrogen bond into carbon-carbon bond by contacting an aryl halide, a substrate, and a copper (I) salt as a catalyst.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because many pharmaceuticals contain heterocycle-aryl linkages, the arylation of heterocycles has received significant attention in the recent years. The shortest and most efficient route to synthesize these compounds involves the direct functionalization of heterocycle C—H bonds. So far, most efforts in cross-coupling methodologies consist in replacing aryl iodides with cheaper aryl chlorides. However, for realistic catalyst loadings it is more cost-efficient to replace the expensive transition metal catalyst, usually palladium or rhodium, with a cheaper one. Prior art teaches the use of copper catalysts in amination reactions—that is the formation of carbon-nitrogen bonds—and for Stille-type or Suzuki-type couplings. The formation of carbon-carbon bonds by the arylation of b-dicarbonyl compounds is known; however, the formation of carbon-carbon bond using copper-catalyzed direct heterocycle or electron-poor arene C—H arylation reactions has not been developed.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a general method for the copper-catalyzed C—H bond arylation by aryl halides including electron-rich five-membered heterocycles, electron-deficient heterocycles, electron-poor arene is also disclosed that shortens organic synthetic pathways.